el yin y el yang
by ana-chan16
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga se enamoran sin darse cuenta y tampoco saber que se amaban mucho antes de que nacieran, pero abra muchas obras por parte de todos para que terminen juntos.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de kishimoto-sensei y pues espero y les guste , por cierto soy nueva aquí y este es mi primer fic, sus comentarios y criticas son recibidos con gusto y gracias por leer ^-^**

¿Es el dolor de mis recuerdos, o la costumbre de tener los ojos abiertos?, lo que no me permite dormir. ¿Acaso tus manos sobre mi frente, Itachi o tu sangre mezclada con la mía y el agua, es lo que me asecha cada noche?

Estoy considerando que es todo eso y mucho mas, es el rencor asía todos los de la aldea e incluso tu Naruto, es… es

-miedo, eso es lo que sientes verdad Sasuke-

-ja, y tú quien eres para decirme lo que siento, cállate-

-yo soy tu Sasuke-

Sasuke, ese era su nombre -Sasuke Uchiha- ahora un hombre fuerte, capaz, sin miedo ni sentimiento que mostrar, pero en su pasado, exactamente nueve años atrás un niño pequeño, con miedos, alegrías, sueños, un niño que quería una vida, una vida tranquila junto a su familia, y la única e impórtate aceptación de su padre, ¿pero que tuvo ?-la sangre y los recuerdos recorriendo cada parte de su mente cada noche, pesadillas, recuerdos llenos de dolor en el aire y una vida injusta y miserable complaciendo su siega venganza y el podrido deseo de poder de este mundo, perdiendo lo único que le quedaba, ahora no tenía nada, nada más que frías noches y lunas que lo miraban con desprecio y asco.

…

Estaba celosa, celosa de aquellos libros que leía, porque allí al menos la muerte se llevaba las penas, celosa de las el amor que la luna y la noche se demostraban, celosa de aquellos dichosos que morían, y detestaba a los que vivían, celos del mundo en su cabeza y de todo lo bello que la rodeaba, de su primo, de aquel hombre, fuete, decidido, capaz, jamás como ella una chica, incapaz tonta, sublimemente frágil y despreciada por un apellido que jamás pidió llevar uno que odiaba y el ella que si por elegir ese apellido y el de una simple familia, con honor llevaría el de la simple familia, porque este, este jamás lo pidió, ni tampoco lo de cio, pero aseguraba que sus pecados en vidas pasadas tomaron cuentas al final con esta, dándole solo dolor que con lagrimas y sonrisas escondía del mundo.

…

Era temprano por la mañana, la aurora se hacía presente al mismo tiempo que unas gotas rebosantes de brillo y esfuerzo en la frente de una chica. Aquella que llevaba tiempo entrenado en aquel campo lleno de brillo en cada rincón verde de aquel bosque.

Aquel era su lugar favorito en toda la hoja, un bello paisaje se veía al amanecer iluminando su esfuerzo y los recuerdos de su madre llevándola la primera vez a ver el cielo en los días en que aun existía esa mujer, incomparablemente bella, suave y cálida como una madre, incapaz de lastimar pero por la misma razón no fue capaz de defender así la sangre resbalando por su espalda se llevo su vida cuando lo único que pudo hacer fue interponerse entre un kunai que reclamaba la vida de su pequeña y con una sonrisa se despidió de este mundo cruel e inconsciente

Aquellos recuerdos la hacían olvidar completamente todo y muestra de eso eran las gotas de olvido que caían de sus ojos luna.

En aquel momento un hombre alto, y sin sentimientos se acercaba a aquel lugar donde acostumbraba entrenar por las tardes pero su orgullo no se lo permitiría puesto que estaría aceptando aunque solo fuera en su interior su derrota ante Naruto si no entrenaba mas y no caería ante un baka, insolente y molesto como Naruto.

Subiendo aquel inclinado monte, viendo el amarillo y verdoso paisaje se encontró con unos ojos como ningunos, blancos y sin iris que anunciara su punto medio, simplemente unos diamantes verdaderos mojados en recuerdos que lo observaban con dolor y duda, pero lo observaban, de manera tan diferente a las lunas en el cielo. Eran tan legibles a simple vista que era imposible no poder leerlos. La pregunta era ¿porque lloraban?

Eran negros, como el cielo infinitos, imposibles de penetrar, y alcanzar el fin, la observaban sin sentimiento, simplemente la observaban. Una ansiedad se instalo en el frágil ser de la chica, queriendo averiguar que decían, que pensaban, e incluso como observaban, puesto que eran tan diferente a como ella veía todo y de eso no había duda.

… **..**

Su alma y mente volvieron a su cuerpo y se retiro diciendo un simple… etto… Uchi-Uchiha-san.

La mujer se retiro sin decir palabra más, pero ¿Por qué irse? ¿Porque disculparse? ¿Por que mirarlo de esa manera que nadie más le había dedicado?, las preguntas rondaban por la cabeza del hombre que también la miro a diferencia que no demostró nada más que la mirada.

Pero aquel día, aquel día de pesadillas y dolor el ying y el yang se volvieron a encontrar después de mil años de buscarse, se encontraron en aquellos dos jóvenes, esa mañana su vida se marco para estar junta, para jamás ser separada por nada ni por nadie, pero la adversidad nunca falta, el dolor también es parte del amor y la muerte de la vida así como ellos serian luna y noche, serian guerra y paz, así se amarían y así sufrirían.

 **este es el fin del primer cap espero les haya gustado no olviden su su comentario/critica matane :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Eran las 6:00 pm. De aquel día. el acontecimiento donde la vida de dos jóvenes se firmo había transcurrido hace una semana.

La chica ojos luna se encontraba en Ichiraku ramen, el lugar más frecuentado por el _Jinchūriki_ de konoha, su gran amigo Naruto. Naruto la invito a celebrar que Sakura lo había "llamado" guapo, pero en realidad:

 _Flashback:_

 _El equipo siete se encontraba en una misión simple: cuidar a los niños_ _Iruka sensei mientras este se tomaba unas pequeñas vacaciones._

 _Las niñas huían de Sasuke y se pegaban como moscas al pobre de Naruto, mientras gritaban –Naruto sensei- -Naruto sensei como salvo al mundo- decían con sus caritas iluminadas y voraces ante Naruto. Sasuke sentado junto a la ventana era quien observaba y ponía orden en el salón de clases a los niños que hacían travesuras o se portaban mal.(eran niños)_

 _Sakura reía a carcajadas después de salir puesto que una inocente pequeña le había propuesto ¡matrimonio! a Naruto, al final el Jinchūriki le dijo que era bellísima pero no se podía porque era muy pequeña y a él lo matarían si tuviera una novia tan linda y pequeña, la niña se quedo llorando._

 _..._

 _Su semblante era triste después de salir del pequeño salón y Sakura entre risas menciono que no estaba tan mal, por eso la pequeña se fijo en el. Sasuke solo observaba las escenas sin mencionar ni mostrar sentimiento alguno (como siempre)._

 _La pequeña cabeza del joven zorro trabajo tanto y convirtió esas palabras de Sakura en que ella lo llamo "guapo", llevaba casi dos días tan feliz que decidió celebrarlo._

 _Fin del flashback._

Al final invito a sus amigos más cercanos; el joven azabache y la joven de ojos luna, para celebrar el alegre acontecimiento, e incluso Sakura iría (pensando que sería una simple reunión de amigos, sin sospechas sus verdaderas razones).

Sentada junto a su amigo Naruto, la chica pensaba en todo lo que él le platicaba entre rebosantes sonrisas de alegría todo lo sucedido. Ella reía a lo bajo con su típico sonrojo pero también recordaba cuando era pequeña, cuando creía que lo amaba, que estaba locamente enamorada de él, recordaba cuando el vino a ella y a sus típicas habladas de niño feliz le contaba cuanto amaba a Sakura, y no tuvo duda de ello pues era visible en cada palabra, en cada sonrisa que el colocaba al hablar sobre Sakura. Ese día se dio cuenta que no lo amaba, que nuca lo amo puesto que esperaba que cada palabra la lastimara, que su corazón se rompiera en pedacitos, que cada parte de su ser doliera pero no paso nada, nada más que aquellas menciones, esas palabras que salían de la boca del joven no importaban, no lastimaban, simplemente no le hacían sentir nada, tiempo después entendió el porqué, porque ella simplemente quería que alguien como él imposible de rendirse, la viese, la notase, que la amara para no sentirse tan sola y lo que creyó amor era simple ilusión. Se sintió egoísta y feliz porque todo eso no era verdad ahora sentía un gran aprecio a ese joven y felicidad y quería que fuera feliz, no quería volver a sentir esos sentimientos egoístas y retorcidos que no eran de ella, que no le pertenecían porque ella no era así.

Salió de sus profundos pensamientos al escuchar ser llamada, y fue directo a aquella mesa de donde la nombraban dándose cuenta de que Naruto ya se encontraba sentado en ella y con dos acompañantes.

Se encontró con 3 pares de ojos unos celestes como el cielo, otros jades y brillosos, y unos negros, negros como la misma noche, infinitos, especiales, los mismos que encontró aquella vez en el monte. Su sonrojo se izo presente y sus ojos miraron asía el suelo.

\- Hina-chan siéntate aquí- dijo Naruto mostrándole la silla basilla. Se sentó en medio de Naruto y Sasuke, quedando frente a Sakura, en una mesa de cuatro.

-bu…buenas noches Sakura-sa…san, Uchi…Uchiha-san- saludo cordialmente a los presntes.

\- Buenas noches Hina-chan- dijo Sakura.

\- hmp- recibió de parte del Uchiha mientras este desviaba la mirada y su semblante no cambiaba.

…

Naruto fue el primero en ordenar pero a diferencia de todos los días en que iba a Ichiraku y ordenaba entre diez y quince platos de ramen solo pidió un plato. La impresión estaba plantada en las dos caras de las jóvenes que se sentaban junto a el, pero el joven llamado Sasuke estaba totalmente inerte de aquella situación, jamás noto en que parte de la mesa se sentó o si los atendían o no, simplemente estaba a mil kilómetros de aquel lugar, el se encontraba en aquel monte, en aquella mañana observando esos ojos luna y comparándolos con los de esa tarde, eran completamente diferentes esa tarde destellaban belleza, tranquilidad, amor pero en la mañana en que los vio, los noto, se les quedo viendo como no había visto ningunos otros solo mostraban dolor, dolor y más dolor. Salió de si mismo asía la realidad de la tarde mientras la hija del dueño pedía su orden.

-un curri- dijo sin mirarla solo ordenar.

-por supuesto- con delicadeza la joven de cabellos castaños mención al tiempo en que apuntaba.

Pero antes de las kunoichis pudieran pedir sus comidas, cuatro hombres entraban al restaurante cargando una mesa amplia a cada pata y otros 10 por atrás llevando una silla cada uno contando diez, la colocaron al frente de todos y las sillas detrás con números en las espaldas, la chica y Teuchi llenaban la mesa con platos de ramen, Teuchi con un micrófono anuncio un concurso de comida:

-las reglas son simples, 10 competidores colocados en estas sillas comerán toda la comida que puedan, y la última persona que resista comer más que los otros competidores ganara un premio sorpresa-

-ahora solo necesitamos a los 10 competidores- agrego.

...

-vamos chicos y si no ganamos que importa igual comeremos gratis dettebayo- Naruto se paro entusiasmado mientras la idea salía de sus labios.

-lo que pasa dobe es que no quieres pagar la cuenta no es así-el Uchiha menciono sin miedo ni chiste en sus facciones pero se sentía la burla que le dedicaba a Naruto en el aire.

-y tú tienes miedo de perder teme -

-no tengo miedo-

-claro que lo tienes-

Cuando sus rostros se miraban con arrogancia y un rayito aparecía en medio de estos Sasuke, como un flash apareció sentado en la silla numero 4.

Naruto se quedo impresionado y el dueño anunciaba que ya tenían a su primer participante.

Naruto convenció a Sakura y esta fue a sentarse después de dos civiles más y le pidió a Hinata que fuera.

-vamos Hinata, es que, es que – Naruto no termino pues Hinata lo interrumpió

-Naruto-kun a m…mi no me…me gustan las co…competencias- tembló y se coloco un dedo frente a los labios.

-vamos Hina-chan hazlo por mí, es que yo no quiero pagar toda la cuenta como dijo el teme- acepto ante Hinata volteando la cara para ocultar su sonrojo y bajando su tono de voz.

-es…está bien Na…Naruto-kun-

-veras que ganare Hinata-chan dettebayo-

-h…hi-

Fueron a la mesa y se sentaron mientras esperaban al último participante.

Sasuke se sentó en el cuarto lugar, Naruto en el séptimo junto Sakura que era el octavo y Hinata fue el número dos.

Todos estaban acomodados y el anuncio dictaba empezar, todos iniciaron comiendo los platos de ramen que podían … ¿quien ganara?

 **Fin del segundo cap espero les guste y pues los quiero gracias por leer**


	3. Chapter 3

En la competencia los primeros desertores fueron el numero 2 y el nueve seguidos por Sakura que era la octava así consecutivamente salieron los demás hasta solo quedar tres últimos obviamente el Jinchūriki con más hambre en toda konoha, el azabache atado por su orgullo y la princesa, imposible de creerlo pero así era aunque no fuera tomada en cuenta, aunque la gente no la viera, y los únicos competidores que "estaban" en aquella competencia eran naruto y sasuke.

De repente el sonido de una cabeza impactando con algo hizo voltear a todos para donde provenía el sonido, lo impactante fue ver la de Naruto sobre la mesa, los para-médicos llegaron de inmediato y se lo llevaron en una pequeña camilla. El muchacho había sufrido un pequeño "coma alimenticio".

En su interior el Uchiha sentía como su ego y orgullo crecían. Su mente había dado órdenes a sus pies de pararse pero, el dueño menciono frente a todos.

-que la competencia continúe por favor-

Quedo algo sorprendido aunque no lo demostró.

Contra quien competiría si no quedaba nadie- giro su cabeza a la derecha en donde momentos atrás se sentaba Naruto y lo único que logro ver eran asientos vacios , luego a la izquierda y se encontró con Hinata, ella estaba sentada lista para tomar su ramen y seguir comiendo, entonces el hizo exactamente lo mismo,

 _¿Cuándo entro ella en la competencia? ¿Cómo logro resistir más que los demás? ¿Acaso me estoy volviendo loco? Es imposible que ella pueda…..no importa_ ,- lo único que importaba para aquel muchacho era ganar y aunque no aguantara, porque su estomago iba a reventar y detestaba el ramen, no perdería ante una mujer, corrección una simple niña, débil que no merecía siquiera estar sentada junto a él, era patéticamente frágil y pequeña, ni siquiera podría ser un ninja, simplemente era imposible imaginársela matando una mosca.

Pero esa patética niña estaba totalmente calmada como si jamás hubiera comido los otros platos de ramen, su aura era tan fresca no era asfixiante como la de Naruto o cansada como la de los otros competidores.

El mantuvo los ojos serrados mientras sorbía todos los fideos que podía y ella hizo lo mismo así siguieron sorbiendo fideos, siguieron, siguieron y siguieron.

Una silla se movió dando el típico sonido de salida, todos voltearon…

El joven Uchiha, se levanto salió de su asiento con los brazos cruzados y se dirigió a su mesa, Naruto y Sakura lo veían con duda, durante todo su recorrido no hubo un sorbo de sonido en el lugar hasta que tomo asiento y Teuchi anuncio a Hinata ganadora.

Recibió una pequeña cajita que no abrió y terminada la competencia las personas celebraban felices aquella noche que transcurrió tranquila.

Hinata y Sakura se despidieron, luego tomaron sus respectivos caminos mientras Naruto las despedía agitando la mano en el aire.

Después de verlas desaparecer Sasuke tomo a Naruto de su chaqueta y lo arrastro mientras el pobre de Naruto solo berrinchaba

-o he suéltame Sasuke-teme, adonde vamos - te matare dettebayo-

Sasuke no solto ni una sola palabra en respuesta.

Después se detuvieron frente a un pequeño izakaya (taberna) y Naruto quedo paralizado.

-que…que hacemos aquí Sasuke-teme-

-vamos a comer ramen dobe- dijo con sarcasmo el Uchiha al tiempo que entraba al lugar. Naruto iba a gritar e insultar al azabache porque se burlaba de su ramen pero no lo hizo para no llamar la atención y lo siguió.

Todos los hombres en el lugar quedaron estáticos y sin hacer ruido alguno, sabían exactamente quién era el, le temían e incluso los asía temblar, lo que no sabían era que Sasuke Uchiha jamas había entrado a un lugar como ese, que jamás había probado copa alguna y que tenia vergüenza pero que importaba su vergüenza, ni siquiera la admitia. Ya estaba adentro.

Se sentó junto a la barra y ordeno una botella de sake

-teme porque haces esto- pregunto Naruto al tiempo que se sentaba junto a el.

No respondió, estaba pensando en su hermano, pensando si alguna vez Itachi había entrado a un lugar como ese, si había bebido, la idea era ilusa pero emocionante- porque no, alguna vez Itachi también pudo haber tenido desconcierto, pudo haber ordenado sake como él lo hizo.

El hombre que atendía puso la botella enfrente y dos pequeñas copas. El ambiente era tosco y frió, la luz era taciturna, no había hombre que se atreviera a hablar, otros se retiraban.

Una risa que llamaba a la burla inundo todo el lugar- era de Naruto.

-teme, tu jajajja, vas a, jajjajaj por Hinata-chan, no es cierto-

Esas palabras no cabían por los oídos del azabache.

Sostuvo la botella de sake, sirvió un poco en una copa y se la arrojo a Naruto seguida de una patada mandándolo al otro lado de konoha, se sirvió otra copa y la bebió de un solo trago, como si fuera normal, su aura era completamente la misma, y trato de mantenerla igual pues sentía las miradas sobre su ser y por la misma razón trato de no escupir lo poco que le quedaba en la boca, sabia horrible, raspaba su garganta y por su orgullo que le gritaba que era un Uchiha que no tomaría una simple copa en aquel lugar y se iría porque su apellido seria burlado por aquellos hombres, se sirvió otra copa y la bebió igual cada copa de sake hasta que el sake lo bebió a el.

Naruto regreso después de cruzar toda la aldea con un terrible dolor en el trasero y al entrar como hombre mono encontró solamente a Sasuke y al hombre que lo atendía, todos se habían ido. Se acerco pensando que era el mismo Sasuke, que era su mejor amigo el que se encontraba sentado en la barra.

Pero se encontró a alguien totalmente diferente.

-Naruto, Naruto amigo bebe, disfruta con migo-claramente no era su amigo, era un hombre que se olvido de todo en cada trago de sake, que lo llamaba amigo en vez de dobe y lo invitaba a beber. Reacciono y decidió hacer lo que todo amigo aria.

-Sasuke, vamos te llevare a casa-

-no no no, un, (ihp) momento, llevarme a casa (ihp) por favor Naruto dis….- y cayó sobre la barra dormido.

Naruto lo levanto y lo sostuvo del brazo, pago la cuenta y agradeció al hombre.

Naruto con un Sasuke borracho pasaban por un bosque que llevaba al camino el cual se dividía en dos, el primero llevaba al distrito Hyuga y el segundo al Uchiha.

Un ruido que salía de los arbustos paralizo a Naruto y lo hizo salir corriendo.

Corrió como niña asustada olvidando a un muy, muy bebido Sasuke en aquel bosque

Pensando que era un fantasma.

 **¿Qué serán esos ruidos uhhhhh?**

 **Fin del tercer cap espero les haya gustado seyonara….**


	4. Chapter 4

La muchacha salía de aquellos arbustos, dejando atrás su dolor, su vergüenza y los insultos que se escurrían en lagrimas por sus ojos y dejaba el infierno en el que vivía.

En quel momento tropezó con algo, y su cuerpo fue para adelante. Mientras escuchaba un tibio

-...mhh…-

Se levanto y volteo, la noche impedía ver claramente así que activo su línea sucesoria,

Vio un cuerpo tibio tirado en el suelo, luego reconoció cada parte de aquel cuerpo y murmuro:

(Uchiha-san)

 _¿Por qué estaría allí tirado? O ¿estaría durmiendo?,_ eso la intimido, puesto que si estuviera durmiendo podría haberlo despertado y eso sería un muy, muy gran problema, pero dio gracias al cielo porque el muchacho no despertó, ahora la pregunta era porque no despertó,

 _¿Acaso lo habían atacado?_ No, no, de ser así lo habría visto con su Byakugan, entonces….

Se acerco a él con sumo cuidado sin notar su rostro por la oscuridad, pero un olor áspero entro por su nariz, un olor a sake. Primero no lo creyó, era imposible que aquel olor proviniera de él, de aquel joven muchacho que era todo un caballero, intimidante caballero, pues no tendría otras palabras para identificar a alguien como él, porque caballero era quien le cedía una victoria a alguien como ella, pues ni el más amigo hubiera accedido a perder ante una mujer, ni Shino siquiera.

Pero él, el se levantó sin decir palabra ni hizo puchero alguno, para ella fue un real caballero y no importase lo que los demás dijeran de aquel joven olvidado en la fría soledad.

… **...**

Vio su deplorable situación y concluyo que si había bebido sake.

El miedo la invadió pero al mismo tiempo compasión que trato de esconder en lo más profundo de su ser y al final salía a flote por ese muchacho.

¿Porque habría bebido?- era obvio.

 _Su corazón se estrujaba de los recuerdos al escuchar la detallada historia de un niño cuya familia y clan había sido acecinada frente a sus ojos, mientras sus ojos luna se inundaban de un mar._

 _Pero cuando lo veía tan solo, bajo las sombras, en horas de descanso cuando aun eran niños se escondía detrás de los frondosos árboles pero eso no ocultaba su presencia ante un genio y él era el primero en retirarse. Incluso tenía algunas veces impulsos de querer compartir esa soledad en un abrazo pero su timidez jamás se lo permitió, de hecho jamás le permitió cruzar palabra alguna._

Sacudió la cabeza y puso en marcha ideas fugaces de cómo en primer punto llevarlo a casa porque si podía siquiera ayudarlo (como ella lo llamaría) lo aria con gusto porque él fue la primera persona en darle la alegría de que se siente ganar de que le celebren felices su logro dado por el porqué el hubiera ganado sin problemas.

… **..**

Tomo sus manos y llevo sus brazos a la altura de su cabeza y comenzó alar, sentía el calor en sus mejillas por aquel contacto del que solo ella seria testigo. Sus varoniles manos eran ásperas, signo de entrenamiento, duras como rocas, fuertes y grandes.

Lo arrastro hasta el recinto Uchiha puesto que era la única manera de llevar aquel cuerpo.

Ahora el problema era pasar por la puerta imponente del recinto que tenía una soledad y descuido inhóspito.

Su cabeza bolo hasta la única posible solución: levanto como pudo a Sasuke. Colocando una mano sobre su hombro fragil y sosteniéndolo como podía salto la puesta y muchos techos hasta llegar a la casa más grande que era perteneciente a su familia por decreto y eso ella lo sabía muy bien.

Entro en aquella casa y parecía que la casa se la estaba comiendo. La oscuridad entro por sus ojos.

Mientras la puerta se cerraba sola, ahora comprendía el miedo de Naruto por los fantasmas. Pero ella no lo abandonaría allí como sin ella imaginar Naruto lo había hecho, tenía que pagar porque todo en esta vida se paga,

El ambiente era frívolo, en aquella casa la soledad se olía, cada rincón tenía un eco terrible y la oscuridad como ella presencio estaba pegada a cada pared.

Después de subir con un esfuerzo digno logro divisar una cama.

Entro en el cuarto y mientras Sasuke caía sobre la cama y liberaba la tención de los frágiles hombros de Hinata, ella lo acomodo como pudo. El muchacho quedo boca abajo y su cabeza se dirigía a la ventana.

Ella pudo divisar el símbolo de su clan rasgado y la humedad del césped instalada en su camisa… decidió quitársela.

Sus nerviosas manos resbalaron la corta manga de la camisapor su brazo dotado de músculos luego al retirarla completa noto su amplia espalda su fuerte y ancho torso.

Luego subió su mirada y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. La imponente figura de Sasuke había desaparecido.

Se veía tan calmado, tan pacifico. Entendía las razones de beber para olvidar.

Recorrió con su mirada sus facciones, sus finos cabellos que se combinaban a la perfección con sus ojos que recordaba, también entendía ahora el por qué de todas sus admiradoras.

El era todo un hombre.

Pero Sasuke no estaba del todo cómodo aunque su mente volaba al infinito sin señal de alguna pesadilla.

Sasuke se acomodo de lado mientras tomaba una posición encorvada y anunciaba el frio de su piel rodeándose con los brazos, Hinata fue testigo de aquellos movimientos y sus pies corrieron por la casa en busca de una manta puesto que la cama solo tenía una funda y no había signos de mantas o colchas hasta la última habitación donde encontró en un armario olvidado y consumido una manta gris echa de lana, se la llevo y la coloco sobre el joven pero, el subconsciente del azabache se puso en marcha al sentir el roce de las manos llenas de calor colocarle la manta….

Después de ponerle la manta encima daba la vuelta en vista de que su meta estaba hecha pero un jalón que jamás espero la llevo a caer, Hinata esperaba el golpe del suelo y pensaba que sus enredados pies eran los culpables, pero jamás encontró el suelo, simplemente sintió la cama suave debajo de su ser y como unos brazos la envolvían,

Su piel se erizo, después de analizarlo pocos segundo entendió que aquellos brazos eran los del Uchiha y quien la cubría con la manta también era él, pero también entendió que era provocado por el Sake no por él, jamás por él, intento liberarse del agarre pero no lo logro, y se dejo llevar por ese calor que no había experimentado jamás….

 **¿Qué pasara mañana que despierten?**

 **Fin del cuarto cap. espero les guste y me disculpo por demorarme, muchísimas gracias por leer ^-^**


	5. Capítulo 5

Eran las 3:00 de la madrugada.

La princesa Hyuga había despertado, sus ojos iban a parar al techo mientras se quedaba quieta y no se movía, sus brazos estaban a los lados, y los pies derechos como troncos.

La respuesta era obvia: temía despertar al muchacho que dormía a su lado, los brazos de aquel joven rodeaban su cintura, su cuello estaba sobre la cabellera azul de la muchacha.

Estaba simplemente pegado a ella.

La cabeza de la chica a momento de despertar comenzó a llenarse de preguntas y respuestas, sus ideas se movían de un lado al otro confundiéndola,

*¿Acaso la tenia así solo por molestarla?*

-era obvio que no, seguro y ni recordaría cuantas copas bebió-

*¿Por qué la abrazaba?*

-el no lo asía, era el sake-

*¿Tenía miedo, acaso tenía miedo?

-el no tenía miedo, el solo tenía …. tenía….. Recuerdos

Y de todos aquellos pensamientos, suposiciones, ideas sin razón llego a una conclusión.

El joven sufría, sufría aun mas que ella y lo ocultaba aun mas que ella, porque de seguro el tendría más frio en las noches que ella, y muchas más lagrimas que ella aunque él no las llorara.

Pero también era el responsable de las contables alegrías que ella había tenido, y también era responsable de los temores y dudas que ahora la inundaban, pero una duda inundo su ser _como seria verlo sonreír, como se escucharía su risa_.

Y un calor inundo su pensamiento y dio paz a sus oídos, cuando se imagino verlo reír.

Entonces si él le había regalado inimaginable mente una alegría ella también algún día podría regalarle una alegría.

Y con ideas de color blanco de cómo darle una se volvió a dormir ahora acomodándose, volteándose y colocando un brazo sobre el del Uchiha y apegándose más a él. Aceptando que el calor de los brazos de Sasuke no le desagradaban y la hacían sentir segura…

Despertó porque su cuerpo no le permitía dormir más.

Despertó pero fue por inercia no por convicción.

Su mente explotaba y solo recordaba fragmentos de lo pasado. Luego noto que no se encontraba en su cuarto, se encontraba en el de Itachi.

Retiro la manta de su cuerpo dejando ver su espalda y pecho desnudo. Coloco sus pies sobre el suelo completamente frio. Levanto la mirada a la ventana y calculo que eran las 9:00 por la posición y calor del sol.

Jamás se había levantado tan tarde, y solo un pensamiento rondo su mente, el de su padre regañándole por su acción, pero fue una simple idea pues jamás se había levantado tarde.

Una fragancia que no era la soledad de la casa inundo su nariz, ese olor destilaba recuerdos, recuerdos de su madre. Olía a la comida que preparaba su madre.

Simplemente se coloco su camisa que estaba doblada sobre una mesita en la que Itachi solía colocar las cartas que sus admiradoras le enviaban.

Sospecho el porqué estaba doblada, no la abrocho por la duda de que le pudieron haber robado, y se movió por el segundo nivel buscando a alguien, no encontró nada más que el armario de su madre abierto ligeramente, y recordó la manta que tenía en sima, su madre la había tejido mientras estaba embarazada de Itachi. Y él la guardo allí.

Bajo las gradas de madera y con sumo cuidado movió la puerta de la cocina.

Hinata pudo ver como los ojos carbón de Sasuke se incendiaban y creaban un fuego rojo, rojo como la sangre, tan superficial.

-que haces aquí…- lanzo de su boca esas primeras palabras como un cuchillo - vete, lárgate- y esas fueron las últimas que cortaron.

Hinata soltó la manecilla del sartén y puso las manos al frente, se voltio para quedar cara a cara con el Uchiha. Y bajo la cabeza totalmente sonrojada.

-yo…yo- fueron las únicas palabras que de su boca salieron y sus piernas se movieron en busca de la salida, lo único que quería era irse y la vergüenza la inundaba acaudaladamente.

Logro salir de la mansión y lo único que cubrió su cara fue el calor del día, caminando a la salida del distrito recordó los brazos de Sasuke, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, sacudió la cabeza y levanto el rostro decidiendo una vez más su misión "sonrisas" aunque tenia obviamente que arreglar primero la intromisión a la casa del muchacho…

 **Este es el fin del cap. espero y les guste, perdón por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo: no daré explicaciones poq tendría q escribir otro cap. jejejejje bueno que pasara ahora q Hinata quiere hacer sonreír a Sasuke y que pasara con Sasuke cuando recuerde todo próximo cap seyo ^-^**


	6. cap 6

Después de quedarse solo en la cocina, camino lento hacia la estufa y se encontró con salchichas en forma de pulpo en él sartén y unos onigiris servidos en un plato a lado. Él olor entro por su nariz y recordó las blancas manos de la chica.

Subió la cara y vio asía la ventana, tomo él plato y él sartén, se dirigió a la puerta, la cerro y detrás de esta estaba él basurero a donde fue a parar el plato y el sartén.

Tomo entre sus dedos la sabana y la doblo, pero mientras esto ocurría la imagen y calor de la chica llego a su mente. Su subconsciente le devolvió todo lo que había visto y en esas imágenes, él le tomaba el brazo, él la abrazaba, él la cubría con esa misma manta,… ella lo miraba, ella le limpiaba la espalda mojada por él frio de la noche, ella lo cuidaba, ella le doblaba aquélla camisa que llevaba puesta y sin abrochar, y entre aquéllos recuerdos sus ojos se cerraron y musito:

-una admiradora más-

Termino de limpiar y arreglar él cuarto de Itachi y recordó que era sábado, sábado sin misiones, sábado sin nada más que la nada, y mientras lo pensaba su rostro se endureció, vio aquél ninja rubio que lo abandonaba a la intemperie y después vio a la muchacha salir de los arbustos en aquellos recuerdos.

 _Perece que hoy solo se me da por pensar en ella-_ pensó _._ Bajo a la sala mientras sentía él calor del medio día entrar por el jardín hacia toda la casa.

Y mientras seguía pensando en, en…-Hinata- de sus labios salieron esas letras seguidas de su calor imaginario… no negaba que ese calor nadie se lo había dado y tampoco se lo habían negado pero jamás lo acepto de otra chicas,

 _Y no es que yo lo acepte, simplemente que se dio, y no es que me haya gustado, es solo que no me desagrado, es, es._

Ni siquiera sabía que pensar pues el no buscaba calor, ni amor, ni mujer, ni mucho menos a Hinata, pero él fue quien la abrazo, fue quien la cubrió y no la dejo ir, pero no fue exactamente el, si no su cuerpo, su alma que la amaba aunque él no lo supiera, aunque no estuviera enterado de que la estuvo buscando por siglos y que la necesitaba, y que el destino los unía, que la vida quería verlos juntos.

Sábado termino, la noche también, y amanecía de nuevo, recordándole a todos los habitantes de konoha que era domingo, y las misiones se dictaban aquel día, la decisión da la Hokage llego a las manos de un ANBU y su orden era clara llevársela a los únicos ninjas desocupados en toda la aldea.

El ANBU llego a la casa desordenada de Naruto, entro por la ventada y sacudió al muchacho que dormía profundamente con aspecto desagradable sobre su cama… no despertó… lo movió una y otra vez hasta que el muchacho se sentó, con un aura roja y los ojos serrados abrió la boca mostrando sus colmillos, el ANBU retrocedió temeroso, y no se arriesgo de nuevo dejo una nota con las indicaciones de la Hokage sobre una mesa.

Fue en busca de quien creyó más conveniente y entre la casa de madera vio por la ventana a la muchacha de cabellos rosas y no tuvo inconveniente para entrar, fue a la cocina y ella no estaba, fue a la sala y ella no estaba, recorría los pasillos hasta que choco con Sakura quien solo tenía una toalla blanca sobre su cuerpo. El puño de Sakura fue a parar a la cara del ANBU y salió por la puerta hasta dar al otro lado de konoha, por no arriesgarse de nuevo fue a la cocina y tomo una bolsa de hielo, mientras dejaba una nota en una mesa con las indicaciones de la Hokage.

Después del las 10 de la mañana y con la hinchazón más baja, decidió ir en busca del muchacho más serio de toda la aldea, después de todo no podría pasar nada pero…

Fue al distrito Uchiha, entro en aquella mansión que despegaba un olor a sangre y al buscar por la casa las piernas de temblaron,…no lo encontró… busco por otros lugares como el muelle y el bosque alrededor de la aldea pero tampoco lo encontró… y cansado subió a un pequeño monte que se encontraba a las afueras de konoha… en aquel pasto verde recostado viendo el cielo celeste de la mañana estaba el Uchiha…se acerco como todo un ANBU y pronuncio su nombre en alto:

-Sasuke Uchi…- pero antes de que terminara de recitar sus encargos la vos seca de azabache lo asusto, y mientras bajaba la mirada pudo observar su aura más que negra su alma.

-lárgate- esas palabras sobraron para que el ANBU saliera en busca de refugio…

Y decidió no arriesgarse y de nuevo dejo una nota con sus encargos en la puerta de la cocina de la mansión Uchiha.

Casado, con los sustos aun presentes en su mente y el golpe en la cara con la máscara quebrada eran suficientes por hoy pero aun faltaba alguien, y por su mente paso el nombre: Hinata Hyuga…

Fue a donde los Hyuga pero lo único que encontró en aquella casa fue a la pequeña Hanabi quien le indico que su hermana mayor estaba en el hospital, en el aria de pediatría…

Y fue hasta el hospital y se encontró con una cabellera azul, larga como los días de invierno, y las caras de niños más que brillosas. Hinata fue solicitada por el ANBU para hablar en privado, y dejo de lado el libro de los sueños para niños enfermos y fue directo a recepción con él. Y se encontró con la máscara rota, la muchacha ofreció su ayuda para tratar esa herida y el acepto. En el cuarto de medicina ella le pidió que se quitara la máscara y mientras eso sucedía Hinata se encontró con el rostro de un joven de 20 años con unos ojos y cabellos de un color azul como los ríos, el muchacho tenía una piel blanca pálida que contrastaba con su cabello y después noto su altura y sus músculos y no tubo de otra más que sonrojarse.

De la mesita tomo una pomada que destapo y unto por la suave mejilla del muchacho.

El sonrojo de ella aumentaba mientras él no podía creer que fue la última persona que busco, y de sus pensamientos uno salió a la luz.

-Hinata-san tiene las manos más suaves que he sentido-

Hinata sintió como su rostro ardía y su cuerpo se desvanecía ante la vergüenza que sentía…se desmayo.

Y el ANBU una vez más tubo solamente que dejar una nota.

Y después de que Naruto despertó y descubrió como dormía por aquella nota, y Sakura fue a la cocina y descubrió que no era un pervertido y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que no lo molesto si no solo buscaba completar su misión, aunque este no se arrepintió pues el ANBU le había dado un susto mientras pensaba y pensaba y ya sabemos en qué aunque jamás admitiría que se había asustado…y Hinata, Hinata descubrió que se desmayo y que el agradece todas sus amabilidades atreves de esa nota… todos se dieron cuenta de sus errores pero se dieron por enterados que mañana tendrían una misión llamada …observación…

 **Fin de este cap. espero y les haya gustado y pues de q se tratara** **observación** **próximo cap. Mata ne ^-^**


	7. observacion1

_**OBSERVACIÓN '' ''**_

La mañana llego justo como tiene que llegar, y entre las puertas de la hoja a las 6 de la mañana ya habían llegado los 4 joven encargados de la misión **"observación",** el frio del alba acariciaba sus pieles, y rosaba su ropas de aldeanos comunes como se les había encargado llevar.

Mientras se preparaban para partir en busca de alguna pista como así lo había indicado la quinta Hokage, de la boca del muchacho rubio salían palabras de irritación por la misión "tonta" que se les había dado.

-la abuela solo quiere fastidiarnos, seguro es eso -

Mientras cruzaba las manos detrás de la cabeza y se dirigía al frondoso y mañanero bosque..,

-pero eso no importa porque aun así ganare en llegar haya dattebayo-

Agrego y salió disparado.

-Naruto!- grito Sakura corriendo tras él, en busca de su cabeza, para poder meterle un puñetazo de los acostumbrados.

Y mientras se quedaban atrás los únicos a los que no les importaba las locuras del muchacho demonio, ellos sentían algunas emociones raras en sus cuerpos ellos sentían: … ella con su nerviosismo de siempre sentía la vergüenza pintar su rostro de rojo, y un cosquilleo inusual en su cuerpo por estas quizá detrás de la imponente figura del azabache aun pensando en lo pasado, el por su parte no pensaba nada más que en los planes de Tsunade-sama, pero su ser no tenia esas mismas ideas, si no que jugaba a la incomodidad de estar junto a la chica de cabellos azules tan al frente … y recorrieron el lugar de la misma manera, caminando el uno junto al otro, pero sus sentimientos, los sentimientos de ellos sabían la verdad aunque estos dos no supieran ni que pensar; y la verdad era que aquel yin y aquel yang se necesitaban aunque se negaran.

Ella, ella sentía las mariposas recorrer su cuerpo al pensar en los brazos y músculos del aquel joven y se olvidaba de los ojos rojos que alguna ves le gritaron con ferocidad y de nuevo recordaba su promesa aunque en ese corto camino sintió como sus sentimientos se revolvían y jugaban a las escondidas lo que creía tener por Naruto, y él, el sentía la opresión del calor de la joven, y sentía las ganas de voltear a verla, y la incomodidad de tenerla junto a él sin poder acercarse, por alguna razón en aquel corto camino su cuerpo se comenzó a sentir extraño, y sus dudas que creía inexistentes existieron, pero aun si era así jamás sedería ante ese ridículo sentimiento y aun si solo podía ver de reojo su cabeza gacha y sus blancas manos con unos suaves pasos que la mantenían junto a él, así como él lo quería aunque no lo supiera.

Al medio día pararon un kilometro antes de la frontera de la aldea de la hoja y la aldea del sonido.

Su misión era simple; vigilar la frontera para ver los movimientos de los ninjas en aquella, pero la Hokage no les dio la información completa, pues ellos no se enterarían de las sospechas por el trafico de armamento ninja en esa aldea y tampoco les advirtió que no llamaran la atención en las pobres notas que el ANBU llevaba como ordenes…

Los rayos del medio día pasaban suaves las hojas de los arboles, dejando una tibia sombra, en esa sombra los dos ninjas y las 2 kunoichis se sentaron a sentir esa tibieza… a los cinco minutos Naruto grito asustado

Sintiendo la muerte y alterando a los de más.

-ahhhhh- todos quedaron alertas mientras la voz de Hinata se mesclaba.

-na…Naruto-kun, q…que pasa-

-Hina-chan no…no no tenemos almuerzo-

Y la gota apareció en la frente de todos,

-dobe, no tenemos almuerzo porque tú te lo comiste todo en el camino-

-cierra la boca teme, yo necesitaba comer dattebayo-

-cierra la boca tu bak….- y antes de que continuara Sasuke que tenía una mano sobre el cuello de Naruto y el puño arriba para golpearlo, se hicieron presentes 5 ninjas.

El sharingan de Sasuke se hizo presente, y Naruto formo un clon de sombra, todos de pusieron en posición de ataque…

Se veían los ninjas de la hoja y los ninjas que por su bandana fueron identificados como de la aldea del sonido, lo que olvidaron los de la hoja fue que no se podían mostrar como ninjas y fue justamente como lo hicieron.

De las miradas de los 5 ninjas enemigos todas fueron a parar hacia la princesa de la luna.

-pero que tenemos aquí- dijo como era de esperar el que estaba al mando, mientras se acercaba a la chica, pero a 1 metro de ella Naruto lo golpeo haciendo que este volara por los aires mientras chocaba con un árbol, al levantarse este se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y sentencio.

-mátenlos, ellos son de la hoja, pero no maten a la Hyuga, nos servirá-

Mientras los otros subordinados atacaban, Naruto los golpeo, Sakura y Hinata también tomaron parte en la pelea, pero Sasuke cruzo los brazos y no se movió. Mientras atacaban a Naruto dos ninjas este se dirigió a Sasuke.

-ohe, teme que haces, nanddebayo-

-Naruto si serás baka, tú provocaste esto, tu lo arreglas-

-yo no pro…Pfu- el puño se pego con perfección a su mejilla haciéndolo escupir.

-tú lo hiciste, gritando estúpidamente por comida, dobe- de allí no recibió respuesta pues los dos ninjas estaban tirados en el suelo, y Naruto se dirigía a donde Hinata y mientras Sasuke miraba, uno de los enemigos golpeo la mejilla de Hinata, su sangre se sintió hervir mientras sus ojos se coloreaban de venganza un rojo venganza y sentía impotencia, al llegar Naruto se sintió aun pero, sintió envidia, odio, desprecio a su mejor amigo por defender a la persona que él tendría que defender y su cuerpo se movio solo, sacando al brillo de la luz su katana y regando de sangre el verde pasto con la sangre de los 5 ninjas en su camino, Sakura quedo en el suelo absorta de toda esa situación y el pie de Sasuke se interpuso en el de Naruto haciendo que este callera al suelo como niño que aprende a caminar. Para cuando el cuerpo de Hinata iba a tocar el suelo ella volvió a sentir el calor y los brazos del Uchiha, estaba de nuevo en brazos de el sintiendo como avanzaban a quien sabe donde lejos de los otros, lejos de los cuerpos que ella no vería.

Cuando pudo sentirse completa, su sonrojo volvió a cubrir su cara y él lo noto. Paró en seco y la bajo de la manera más suave que pudo.

-siéntate- aun más seca fueran las palabras que le ordeno pero ella obedeció sin objeción, y de su boca volvieron a salir otras palabras pero esta vez vacías, vacías como la nada y frías como el hielo….

 **Chanchananana que le dirá Sasuke a Hinata mmm próximo cap.…espero les haya gustado y no olviden review que si no, no me inspiro mata ne ^-^**


	8. Chapter 7

-Hinata, porque lo hiciste-

-gome…gomenasai…no…no era m...mi intención, mol…molestarlo-

Bajo la cabeza mientras recordaba como cargaba al muchacho y lo llevaba a la mansión Uchiha.

¿Molestarlo? A que se refería ella, ha el solo le recorria el odio por ver como la lasimaban. Era obvio que no era molestia salvar a un compañero inclusive si se trataba del egoísta Sasuke Uchiha, quien tenía que ser el salvador.

-Hinata- soltó después de unos minutos el Uchiha.

Y después de una breve pausa agrego.

\- Hinata te lastimo-

Las últimas palabras sacaron de orbita el mundo de la princesa, y subió rápidamente los ojos en sorpresa pero solo se encontró con la espalda del Uchiha.

Sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, su cara parecía una fruta totalmente madura y su cuerpo pesaba más cada instante. Pero tenía que responder. Tenía que preguntar si él se preocupaba por ella, y al pensar esto, su estomago se encogió dejando unas ligeras cosquillas.

Necesitaba saber, porque su ser se preguntaba tantas cosas, pero de su boca solo salieron unos- no…no- más que silenciosos.

Y al poco rato solo escucho los saltos del Uchiha alejándose de ella.

 _Ahora que lo recordaba; sentía su cabeza explotar, y su pulso más acelerado de lo normal._ _Cuando reacciono ya estaba con ella en brazos, pero se sentía de algún modo, feliz muy feliz._

Cuando llego con Sakura y Naruto con las caras totalmente estupefactas y los demás cuerpos, solo los miro y con sus ojos rojos y sus deseos: borro lo sucedido de sus recuerdos y solo asintieron a lo que Sasuke les dijo.

"tuvieron un pequeño shock por ver a tantos morir por las propias manos del Uchiha".

Hinata se incorporo a los 5 segundos y el nerviosísimo la poseía. Que dirían sus compañeros, sería difícil decir algo que no existía pero más negarlo porque en el interior si había algo.

No le preguntaron nada, como si jamás hubiera pasado.

El tema jamás fue tocado, ni hubieron miradas acusadoras o silencios incómodos entre los jóvenes, excepto entre Hinata y Sasuke.

El acercamiento entre ellos era tenso, y todo el camino solo fue llenado por las quejas de Naruto.

En las puertas de konoha, nadie los esperaba simplemente una soledad que poblaba la aldea.

El primero en desaparecer fue el azabache sin ninguna despedida,

Después se fue Sakura seguida por Naruto, obvio.

Y Hinata camino despacio hasta llegar a su distrito, llego suavemente caminando, se sentó en la banca frente a su casa y dejo salir un suspiro que llamaría a las imágenes de Sasuke.

De nuevo el nerviosismo la recorrió y sintió una punzada en el corazón.

Todo se le revolvía.

En verdad no lo quería, no necesitaba nada de ese joven apuesto perseguido por todos los males de su pasado.

Tenía miedo. Algo la inundaba cada vez que se sentía cerca de él.

Tenía lastima a un hombre sin corazón.y lastima hacia ella.

Quería alguna vez verlo sonreír aun si fuera la última vez que viera algo.

Y de repente su imaginación voló mientras levantaba el rostro para ver el inmenso cielo, pintando a un azabache de ojos de noche con una sonrisa de mañana tan pura como la luna.

Cayó la noche y decidió sacar algunas de sus preocupaciones en el campo donde solía ir a juagar con Hanabi.

Tomo todo lo que necesitaba incluyendo, un bento lleno de la comida que ella había preparado para la cena, algunas vendas, algunas botellas de agua y una mudada de ropa cómoda.

Camino lento como si no existiera el tiempo manteniendo la cabeza baja solo para observar el suelo.

Al llegar al campo, se topo con un pasto de un verde oscurecido por la noche y un bosque sin fin, entro sin miedo hasta llegar a una cascada totalmente cristalizada, dejo sus cosas alado de una roca y comenzó con su desahogo atreves de los golpes al agua. Después de dos horas el cielo seguía siendo el mismo con una profundidad extaciable mientras que por la frente de Hinata caían algunas gotas de agua y otras de sudor tal cual como su ropa estaba empapada por el agua ajustándola a su figura.

Mientras su respiración era agitada, su mente estaba en blanco y sus ojos vislumbraban paz, después de extarcirse de tranquilidad se cambio con la seguridad de que lo único que la veía era el bosque y el cielo.

Camino lento con sus cosas hasta un árbol que se encontraba arriba de la colina donde sin ella saberlo, el ANBU había logrado sobresaltar a Sasuke…

Se recostó sobre el tronco del árbol mientras observaba la vista de todo el bosque y habría su bento del cual salía un humo que llevaba consigo el sabor de aquella comida, preparada por Hinata, y ella sonreia suavemente al ver la comida. De repente a su lado, sin haberlo notado, estaba sentado un joven, irreconocible por la oscuridad.

Hinata al notarlo dio un pequeño brinco y soltó un gemido casi inaudible pero que perturbo la paz del joven.

Cada vez, al levantarse la figura del chico se iba haciendo más grande, y Hinata se quedaba pequeña. Al levantarse completamente, dejo entre ver su rostro por los cortos enfoques de luz de luna; la mirada del joven azabache se clavo en la pequeña e indefensa Hinata.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos al notar de quien se trataba…

Sasuke no esperaba la llegada de la chica y menos con un bento que humeaba un olor delicioso.

En el instante en que Sasuke percibió la presencia de Hinata, desde el instante en que llego al bosque; sus músculos se tensaron pero su instinto no lo dejo moverse de allí, y de repente ella se encontraba sentándose a su lado.

Sus instintos de ninja se perdieron al pensar en ella, y el olor a comida llego a sus narices, en ese instante recordó que no había comido desde la mañana y que todo era culpa de la Hyuga, desde la mañana se dedico a ver el cielo y pensar en ella.

El no era culpable de que su mente se inundara de Hinata, la culpa era de la propia Hinata pero estar metiéndose en su cabeza.

Cuando la vio allí con el bento en las manos y su figura tímida y asustada, algo le pronunciaba que un momento grande se acercaba.

Hinata vio la figura imponente del joven Uchiha y sintió un frio recorrerle el cuerpo, justo había salido para librarse de su imagen; se lo encontraba para que se sintiera más inútil…

No supo qué hacer al notar que los ojos del Uchiha no se encontraban en su persona sino que en el bento que tenía en las manos y solo asintió a levantar el bento y ofrecérselo mientras la pregunta del día recorría su mente. Acaso, ¿el… tenía hambre?

 **Perdón, perdón en verdad pro la tardanza pero en verdad no tenía ganas de escribir y luego vinieron los exámenes finales y luego un monton de problemas económicos (soy pobre T-T) y se me junto todo pero me he forzado ha escribier espero les guste este cap. y serán bienvenidos todos los reviews , (por favor manden un view porque sino no me inspiro LOL) matta ne ^-^**


End file.
